Shock
by lumiere du soliel
Summary: Kaito comes home one day and hears something coming from the library. Kaishin. A little ooc.


Hey guys! This is my first songfic ever!

I got the idea while reading 'Mirror sound' and 'Petty theatrics'.

The one singing the song in bold is Kaito. Normal for Shinichi.

I don't own the characters or the song.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It all started when Kaito came home.

"Shin-chan I'm home!~"

No greeting came. Kaito frowned. That's weird; Shinichi said nothing about having to go out.  
If he did, he would have notified Kaito as always.

Kaito decided to go upstairs to work on some gadgets in the library. So he started up the stairs and reached the library, he was about to open the door when he heard:

Yamanai ame da ne  
Kimi wa utsumuita

Kaito froze, His hand pausing on the door knob.

Sono kata ga nurenai you  
Kasa wo katamuketa

Someone was singing. Last he checked, Shinichi couldn't sing to save his life. (Oh kaito… you're gonna be so shocked.) So the only plausible solution was a robber.

"Okay, robber-san. You picked the wrong house to rob." (Wow… the robber must be very relaxed and confident if he can sing while ransacking.) (Again. Oh Kaito… you're gonna so shocked.)

Kaito, ready to run the robber out with tricks and pranks galore via sneak attack, opened the door silently a crack. Kaito took a peek inside and gaped like a fi-finny thing during feeding time.

Kimi wa boku miage  
Sukoshi yori sotta ne  
Egao no mama Ude wo daite  
Chiisaku furuete iru

Kaito stared. Paused to rub his eyes then stared some more. The one singing was Shinichi.  
The Kudo Shinichi, the Hesiei Holmes, the savior of the police force whose singing could possibly screw a person's hearing over. That Kudo Shinichi.

Chanto kyou wa kono omoi wo tsutaerunda  
Kimi no koto akireru hodo suki ni natta

'Wow… just… wow… who knew Shin-chan could sing…' Kaito thought then smirked as he recognized the song. If he was correct, it was sung as a duet.

'Might as well go with the flow and have some fun'

Ai ai gasa no naka de  
**Ai ai gasa no naka de**

Shinichi jolted and turned around and promptly turned several shades of crimson.

'Oh god…'

Kaito stood there smirking.

"Why stop Shin-chan?"

"…"

"Sing with me…?" Kaito smiled and pressed his forehead against Shinichi's

"…"

Shinichi gave a barely there nod. Kaito smiled and kissed his forehead and began.

**Ai ai gasa no naka de**  
Ai ai gasa no naka de**  
Komotta kanjou mo sunao ni tsutaenai mama  
**Komotta kanjou mo sunao ni tsutaenai mama**  
Owari ni shinai you ni**  
Owari ni shinai you ni**  
Toori sugiru ame ga sekashiteru  
**Toori sugiru ame ga sekashiteru**  
Chikazuita futari no amakoi**  
Chikazuita futari no amakoi

Well, that was it. Granted, it was short. But it was also rare and magical. Kaito would remember it forever.

M-mou sugu ie da ne  
Kimi wa utsumuita  
Namae yonde me ga ate mo  
Ienai koto ga aru yo

Kaito stared. So Shinichi wanted to continue. Most of the time it was Kaito who initiated acts of affection like hugs or kisses. But this was one of the rare times that Shinichi was the one doing the suprising. If his dear detective wanted to continue, then he would gladly indulge him.

Chanto kyou was kono omoi wo tsutaerunda  
**Chanto kyou was kono omoi wo tsutaerunda  
**Kimi no koto  
**Kimi no koto**  
Akireru hodo suki ni natta

Ashita mo ame ga fure to  
**Ashita mo ame ga fure to  
**Negatte shimau boku no kakera mo uso ja nai kara  
**Negatte shimau boku no kakera mo uso ja nai kara**  
Hikari ga koboreta toki  
**Hikari ga koboreta toki**  
Toori sugiru ame ga wakatteru yo  
**Toori sugiru ame ga wakatteru yo**  
Modokashi futari no amakoi  
**Modokashi futari no amakoi**

Now, they were getting into the flow of things. They were both standing with Shinichi wrapped in Kaito's arms, swaying to the beat playing in their minds.

Na na na na na na na…*  
**Woooooh…***

They both smiled. Shinichi's being a little shy.

Ai ai gasa no naka de  
**Ai ai gasa no naka de**  
Komotta kanjou mo sunao ni  
**Komotta kanjou mo sunao ni  
**Tsutae nai mama  
**Tsutae nai mama**  
Owari ni shinai you ni  
**Owari ni shinai you ni**  
Toori sugiru ame ga sekashiteru  
**Toori sugiru ame ga sekashiteru**  
Chikazuita futari no amakoi  
**Chikazuita futari no amakoi**

Mm…*  
**Mm…***

They both leaned in and bumped their foreheads together gently and smiled. (Well… Kaito was smilling. Shinichi was blushing.)

"Wow… so Shin-chan can sing huh?~"

"S-shut up…"

Kaito just laughed and snuggled into Shinichi's hair.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi were snuggling on the couch after their little musical performance.

"Nee… Shin-chan"

"Mm?"

"When did you learn how to sing?"

"What do you mean 'learn'? Why would I need to learn?"

"Because we all heard you sing before… and compared to what we just did…" Kaito paused.

"Wait… don't tell me…" Kaito looked at Shinichi who looked back at him.

"YOU COULD SING THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Kaito exclaimed.

Shinichi nodded. No use denying it now.

"B-but why would you pretend to sound like a dying animal trying to sing opera?"

"Well… for one thing… I don't to sing in front of people and…"

"And what?"

"…"

"Shin-chaaaan, don't leave me hanging…" Kaito whined.

"It's not that… you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well… because It's also kind of funny seeing you guys flounder…"

"…"

"Well…" Kaito smirked.

Now Shinichi had a good reason to run but he couldn't because Kaito's arms were around him.

"Well… I guess I could forgive you… if…"

"I-if what?"

"If you sing for me or together with me from now on.~"

Shinichi groaned, blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh… don't be like that~ besides it's only an audience of one… and your lover at that~"

"…" Shinichi just hid his face in Kaito's chest.

"So, you want to be in a love umbrella huh?~"

Shinichi groaned.

* * *

Well? How was it?

*: I listened to the song and those parts came up in the middle and the end. well... if you don't understand, you could always listen to the song yourself.

Song used: Aiai gasa by Tegomass


End file.
